


A fated meeting

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, References to Depression, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring, Therapy, canonical animal death (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This work is a gift for hashi cat, which I posted on tumblr. I had help from the talented paxton1976 to help me with this short thing!





	A fated meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hashi_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashi_Cat/gifts).



> This work is a gift for hashi cat, which I posted on tumblr. I had help from the talented paxton1976 to help me with this short thing!

 

The day started beautifully. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, it was warm, the sun was shining and birds were chirping in the blooming trees.

 

Today wasn’t a good day for Yuuri however. Ever since his dog Vicchan passed away, he didn’t feel happy anymore. His parents suggested therapy sessions when he was first bullied in school, but no matter where he went, no one really listened to his problems and feelings. Or they prescribed him medications that took his emotions away altogether and Yuuri really didn’t want to feel like a zombie as he walked through his daily, boring life.

 

Unlike his friends (or maybe just people he got along with), Yuuri wasn’t special. He was just another dime-a-dozen hobby skater who shut himself away after everyone just got too busy to deal with his problems. Even his parents, as kind as they were, had the onsen to run, so Yuuri was often left with his feelings alone.

 

His new therapist, which he changed to last month, stopped the session just thirty minutes after they met, telling him that there was an emergency they had to take care of and told him to just walk through the park instead of taking a bus home. So Yuuri did, he walked through the park, trying not to think of anything in particular, but he couldn’t shake the thought that his therapist just wanted his peace and quiet today and not deal with emotional people whose mental health was just as messed up as they were.

 

A sudden loud bark interrupted him and before he knew it, something brown and heavy pounced on him. Yuuri gasped and fell straight onto his back. Whatever jumped on him had enough force to send his glasses flying before he was covered in wet and sloppy kisses. Yuuri then realized that a dog had jumped on him and he giggled, trying to push it gently away from his body. The dog gave him another friendly bark before moving away, giving Yuuri time to pick up his glasses.

 

Once he put them back on his nose, he froze for a second. In front of him sat a big brown poodle that looked exactly like Vicchan, panting happily. It seemed like it wanted to be petted, so Yuuri slowly extended his hand. The dog immediately rolled on its back and thumped with its leg when Yuuri found a good spot, making him chuckle in return.

 

“Aren’t you a sweetheart? Who do you belong to?” Yuuri asked. The dog was obviously groomed and had very soft fur. Whoever its owner was took very good care of it.

 

“Why don’t we look together for your owner? They must be really worried!” Yuuri suggested, taking a few steps to see if the dog followed.

 

And it did. The poodle trotted next to him, never too fast or too slow. It occasionally even licked Yuuri’s hands if he stopped and looked around. Yuuri saw other kids playing with their dogs and adults watching them, but no one looked like they were looking for a lost dog. The poodle was trained however, as it stayed next to Yuuri’s side and wouldn’t join other dogs while they played.

 

“I wonder how far you walked from your master. They don’t seem to be in the park.” Yuuri sighed. The dog listened to him, but all of a sudden, it jumped up and ran away.

 

“Hey wait!” Yuuri shouted, running after it. The dog was sprinting towards a silver-haired man and Yuuri tried to stop the poodle, but it seemed that this wasn’t necessary.

 

The man smiled brightly and opened his arms, catching the poodle easily. “Makkachin! There you are!” He laughed brilliantly, making Yuuri smile in return.

 

Finally, the man calmed his dog down, after promising to give them a bath and treats later. He turned to Yuuri, taking his hand. “Thank you for finding my dog! Or it looks like she found you instead.”

 

“Y-you’re welcome!” Yuuri blushed, but felt that he didn’t mind touching the stranger. He looked into crystal clear blue eyes, which seemed to shine in the afternoon sun. Yuuri couldn’t help but stare into those beautiful eyes.

 

“Oh how rude of me! I haven’t introduced myself!” Viktor chuckled, letting go of Yuuri’s hand. “I’m Viktor and this is my service dog Makkachin. I know she doesn’t look like one, but she’s amazing and can sense people’s negative emotions from miles away! I guess that’s why she brought you to me. I’m a doctor after all!”

 

He gave Yuuri a shiny card which said “Friendly Mental Health Specialist Dr. Viktor Nikiforov with cute service dog”. The dark-haired man couldn’t help but chuckle at that and started to think that this man, Viktor, was very cute.

 

“Anyway you don’t seem so well. Are you alright? You don’t have to tell me why you’re feeling sad, but maybe I could cheer you up with some coffee and cake? My treat, of course!” Viktor smiled and Makkachin barked excitedly. She seemed to just love hearing the word “cake” and Yuuri couldn’t help and wonder if he was spoiling her.

 

“How can I say no to that? Someone who owns a cute dog and treats a stranger to coffee and cake on a rough day is just too good to deny.” Yuuri told him, blushing fiercely. He would never interact with strangers very much, but for some reason, Viktor made him feel safeand loved, instead, he treated Yuuri like an old friend and never pressured him.

 

“Alright, lets go! I know a really good place not too far away from here!”


End file.
